Part 2
by Susan MacCalastry
Summary: Graduation Day...Continued.
1. Chapter 1

Packed inside the gym of the local community center, a large group of people gathered for a wedding shower. Family and friends of the happy couple were seated around long tables sampling a variety of casseroles that they brought for the potluck. Nickole, carrying her plate piled high with the different casseroles, sat down at the end of a long table next to her fiancé, Don. Many close friends of Nickole and Don also sat at the table. These friends made up the wedding party. On the opposite side of Don from Nickole, sat Austin, Don's best man, and Ann the maid of honor, who was sitting on Nickole's other side, asked when she saw Nickole's plate, "Are you hungry?" Nickole laughed,

"There's so much food over there," Nickole defended herself gesturing over to another long table on which the guests had placed the casseroles. "I have to try everything."

"I don't blame you." Don said as he contemplated his now empty plate, "I think I'm gonna go back for more."

"Why don't you eat some of mine; there's no way I can eat all of this." Nickole suggested pulling her deep red hair out of her way.

"Err …okay."

"You two need to hurry up and eat, because there are gifts waiting to be opened." Ann reminded them. Don looked over at yet another table, and all he could see was wrapping paper and gift bags.

"Whoa! That's better than Christmas!" He commented.

"Dude!"Austin exclaimed from behind Don. "That's gonna take hours!"

"Well then we'd better get started." Don said as he stood up and began to walk away.

"Hey, I'm not finished yet!" Nickole called after him. He turned around, smiled, then walking back to where Nickole sat, he grabbed the back of her chair and pulled it away from the table; Ann and Austin laughed. "What are you doing?" Nickole asked laughing along with the others.

"I want to go open gifts, and you won't move until you finish eating, and, judging by the amount of food still waiting to be eaten, that's going to be a while." Don teased, "So, I'm just gonna have to make you stop and come with me." And taking her by the hand Don and Nickole walked over to the gifts. Ann turned to another girl with bright red hair and fair skin, Addie, and asked,

"Where's Michael? He supposed to be taking pictures."

"Um," Addie replied looking around, "I don't know, but I think he and Allen went to go do something."

"Do something?" Ann said apprehensively.

"My thoughts exactly," Addie agreed then turning to Austin she said, "Maybe you and I could go look for them."

"Um, okay." Austin replied, "But hang on, I'll be right back." He left the table and walked over to where Don and Nickole were now un-wrapping a toaster. Ann turned on Addie.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious."

"What?" Addie pretended to be confused.

"You need to practice subtlety."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"Yah, sure,"

Before Addie answered, Austin and another girl, Angelica, walked over to the girls' seats. "Where's Michael? He's missing some really good pictures." Angelica asked.

"Austin and I are going to go look for him now." And with that Addie and Austin left the table. They walked out of the building and into the parking lot. "What could they be doing out here?" Addie asked as she looked around at the assortment of cars.

"Allen said something about Don's truck." Austin replied, "Maybe they're around back."

"What are they doing with Don's truck?" Addie asked, but as they rounded the corner her question was answered by the sight that met them. Michael, Allen, and Chris stood in front of an unrecognizable truck. They covered Don's Ford F-150 with balloons and graffiti. "Oh my gosh! Guys, Don is gonna be so mad!" Addie exclaimed. Austin laughed,

"Y'all do know that we're not supposed to do that until the actual wedding day?"

Michael smiled a sinister smile, "Yes, we know that. But then he'd be expecting it."

Addie sighed, "You need to get inside and take pictures."

"Okay, help me find a place to hide this stuff." Michael ordered Allen.

"Where?" Chris asked looking around at the parking lot, "In the back of the truck?"

"That sounds good to me." Allen threw the rice, pasta, and empty window paint bottles in the back of Don's truck. "What do we need pictures of?"

"They've started opening the gifts, and it would be nice if Michael got a few pictures." Addie answered sarcastically.

So the five walked back inside the community center where they were met by Ann and Nickole. "Are you still opening the gifts?" Michael asked getting out his camera.

"No," Nickole responded, "We just finished."

"Oh,"

"Where have you been?" Don asked walking up behind Nickole.

"Um, nowhere," Allen said, hesitantly. Don looked from Michael to Allen,

"You're a very bad liar." Then, turning to Nickole, he said, "I'll be right back; I left my camera in the truck." He started to walk away.

"Wait," Allen started, "Michael brought his camera; why don't you use his?"

"Because, I want my camera," Don said, and he left. Michael turned on Allen.

"What were you thinking?"

"What was _I_ thinking? What were you thinking? It wasn't MY idea to mess with his car!"

"Oh well, at least he'll be surprised."

Nickole stood there looking confused, "What did you do to Don's truck?"

Allen looked at Michael and then back to Nickole, "You'll see."

"For the record, let's say I had nothing to do with it," said Chris, then he walked away to go wash the window-paint off his hands.

Less than two minutes later, Don stormed back into the building and confronted Allen and Michael. He had a huge smile on his face. "You do realize that you're not supposed to do that until the wedding day?"

Allen and Michael looked at each other, "SURPRISE!"

After the guests left and the volunteers cleaned the gym, Nickole and Ann drove to Nickole's house. Ann was staying with Nickole the month before the wedding on July 14th. When they arrived at the house, the girls climbed up the stairs and crashed in Nickole's bedroom. "What's Don gonna do with his car?" Ann asked as she took her PJs out of her suitcase.

"I'm not sure," Nickole answered, "…but I think he's taking it to a car wash in the morning."

"It should wash off; it's only window paint." Ann paused, "Hey, can I check my e-mail?"

"Sure, I'm gonna get a shower." Nickole replied.

Ann clicked on the internet browser and logged onto her account. A message popped onto the screen: YOU HAVE THREE (3) UNREAD MESSAGES. Ann clicked the link and scrolled down to view the new messages. The first one was from her parents saying that they were having a great time on their cruise and that they hoped they would make it back in time for the wedding. The second was from Josh. Josh Wilson moved away the summer after junior year. He and Ann kept in touch, and she had invited him to the wedding. Ann read the e-mail: "_Sorry, but I'm busy that weekend. I hope I'll be able to come back later this summer and see you all. I miss you a lot and can't wait to see you. Give Don and Nickole my best._" Ann sighed as she hit reply.

_"I'm sorry you can't come. I would have been great to have you there. Please try and come. It will mean a lot to Don and Nickole if you do. I miss you too."_ Ann finished typing and sent the message.

Moving on to the next message she looked at the sender's address, She started to read the first line… _"July 14th? I can't wait to…"_…but then Nickole came back into the room. Ann hastily deleted the message and closed the internet window. "Is there anything interesting?" Nickole asked, sitting on her bed in her pink poke-a-dot PJ's.

"Umm… my parents are having a good time; that's about it."

"That's good. So are you gonna come with Don and me tomorrow or are you doing something with Addie?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Saturday…you know…we have the appointment with the wedding planner?"

"I'm not sure. I'll come with you if you want; I don't know what Addie's doing. Maybe she could come with us." Ann suggested.

"That would work. I'll call her." Nickole picked up her cell phone and dialed Addie's number. The phone rang for a few seconds; finally Addie answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Addie, it's Nickole."

"Hey, Nickole, what's up?"

"Oh, not much…we were just wondering if you wanted to come with us to the wedding planner's, and after that we're gonna go pick up our dresses."

"Um, yah, I'll come. What time?"

"The appointment is at ten so I thought you could meet us here at about nine-thirty." Nickole told her.

"Okay…hey, I have another call coming in. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Addie interrupted.

"Okay, bye."

Addie switched lines and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Chris."

"Oh, hey Chris," Addie answered, slightly disappointed that it wasn't Austin.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow."

"Um, yeah actually I do. A few of us are going to go pick up our dresses. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I was just wondering. You have fun tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Addie replied, then she hung up the phone, and, feeling slightly confused, got in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning after Addie met Nickole and Ann at Nickole's house Austin and Don picked them up, and the five of them went to meet with the wedding planner at the church. While Nickole and Don were discussing the final arrangements in the front seat, silence filled the back seat of the newly cleaned truck. Ann was seated uncomfortably between Addie and Austin, this being the reason for Addie's unusual silence. Ann finally spoke up, "I'm still finding pasta back here." She commented picking up a hard penne noodle off of the cab floor.

"Don't complain to me." Don said as he turned onto 2nd Street and drove toward the church where they were meeting the wedding planner. "I'm gonna get Michael, Allen and Chris to come take care of it."

At the mention of his name Ann turned to look at Addie, who was conveniently looking out the window. Ann had her suspicions about how Chris felt about Addie, but had yet to determine how Addie felt about Chris. When they pulled into the 2nd Street Baptist Church parking lot, Addie was the first one out. Once they were all out of the truck, Addie leaned over to Ann and whispered, "Next time let me ride in the middle."

Ann stopped for a second then looked at Addie. "Are you serious? We are not in junior high; we have just completed out freshman year of college; Nickole and Don are getting married, and all you can think about is whether or not you get to sit by Austin!"

"In short, YES!"

"Why, because you think he'll pay more attention to you if you sit next to him? He's not worth your time. When are you gonna see that?"

"You just don't know him like I do. He talks to me when it's just the two of us, or on the phone."

"Okay, sure." Ann gave in, and then looking around she said, "Come on everyone else is already inside."

Ann and Addie followed the others inside to meet the wedding planner. Nickole was already deep in discussion with the wedding planner about the decorations for the sanctuary. Don and Austin stood of to the side, silently watching and listening. Addie and Ann walked over to Nickole, "There y'all are!" Nickole said turning to them, "I want you to meet Ashley, the wedding planner." Then turning back to the tall blonde girl she said, "Ashley, this is Ann, my maid of honor, and Addie, one of my bride's maids."

Ashley held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you." She said shaking hands with Ann and Addie, "I'm looking forward to working with all of you." After deciding where to place the flowers, and who would escort whom, the five left the church, and drove over to the bridal shop with Addie seated comfortably in the middle. When they arrived, Ann and Addie tried on their light blue dresses for the final fitting, while the guys tried on their tuxes.

"Are the straps gonna work for you?" Nickole asked Ann as she came out of the dressing room.

"Yeah, they should." Ann replied turning in front of the mirror, "I really like how they make it look like a halter, but it's not." She said looking at the back. Just then Addie came out in her dress. "Wow," Ann said looking over at her, "light blue lookes great with your hair."

"You mean in makes it stick out like a stop sign." Addie stated disgruntled.

"Oh, you look fine." Nickole said reassuringly, "The red roses will help balance out the red in our hair."

"Yes, but your wearing white," Addie retaliated.

"You think that's better than blue?" Nickole argued jokingly.

"Speaking of white," Ann cut in, "you should try on your dress before the guys come back."

Nickole's dress was the traditional white dress with a full skirt, and long train. Its top was similar to the top of the bride's maids' dresses. The straps were wide and angled like a halter, but instead of coming together they crossed in the back. Beading flowed from the top of the dress and thinned as it got closer to the middle, but picked back up and finished at the bottom of the dress in a sea of beads. Nickole tried it on, and showed Ann and Addie.

"Amazing!" Ann commented,

"Yeah," Addie agreed, "and you look good in white."

Don's voice came from just outside the dressing room door, "Are you guys ready to go yet?" he asked as he started to enter the dressing room.

"NOOOOOO!!!" the three girls yelled. Addie ran over and shoved the door shut in Don's face.

"What the..." Don exclaimed,

"Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding." Ann yelled back at him from the other side of the door, "You and Austin wait out in the truck; we'll be out in a minute." She suggested.

"Okay," Don replied, "Don't have a cow!"

"That was close." Nickole said as Addie and Ann turned away from the door.

Once the tailor had made the final adjustments to Nickole's dress the five of them drove back to Nickole's house for dinner. When they arrived, Mrs. Dennis had dinner on the table ready to be eaten. Addie left soon after, and Austin followed. This left Don, Nickole, and Ann sitting in the living room talking about the plans for the last few weeks before the wedding. "Austin finally confirmed the airline tickets." Don told Nickole.

"It took him long enough."

"You're gonna have so much fun in Paris." Ann commented, "I loved it when I went last summer."

"Yeah, we're looking forward to it." Don said putting his arm around Nickole. Ann raised an eyebrow; Nickole laughed. Inside his pocket Don's phone began to vibrate. He stood up to leave the room, "I'll be right back." He walked into the hall, where he answered his phone. "Hello,"

"Hey, you!" a girl's voice replied

"Tiffany?"

"Yep!"

"Why are you calling me?"

"Because, I'm back in town,"

"You are?"

"Yes, silly, that's what I just said."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Umm… can I call you back later?"

"Okay…"

Don hung up the phone. He felt completely unnerved. He hadn't spoken to Tiffany in three years. They dated back in their junior year of high school. Don put the phone back into his pocket and returned to the living room. "Who was that?" Nickole asked as Don sat back down next to her.

"No one," Don lied.

"Really?" Ann asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Don lied again, "I better go; it's late." He stood and walked over toward the door. Nickole followed, and as Ann walked up stairs, he kissed her goodnight. Ten minutes later, Don was driving home when his phone rang again. When he looked at it, he recognized Tiffany's number and turned the phone off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Paris finally called me back and confirmed your hotel reservations for the week." Austin told Don over the phone.

"I thought you already took care of that." Don replied,

"No, that was to confirm the seats on the plane."

"Oh, why are you just now getting to that?

"It's not my fault; blame France." Austin replied defensively. Just then Don's doorbell rang.

"Okay, I have to go."

"I need to plan your party, so I'll call you about that later."

"Okay, bye," Don hung up the phone as the doorbell rang again. "I'M COMING!"He ran to the door and opened it. In front of him stood a blonde girl with bright blue eyes. Don stared at her in amazement "Tiffany,"

"Well, who did you expect?" Tiffany Davis asked smiling widely.

"What are you doing here?" Don continued to stare in disbelief.

"I'm here to see you silly."

"Why?"

"Didn't you miss me? I've been gone for over two years." She pouted, "I couldn't wait to get back here so we could pick up where we left off."

"Tiffany, we broke up."

"Oh come on," she took a step closer to the door, "that was then; this is now."

"But, Tiffany," Don took a step back, "we said it was over. We are over, have been over…for two years now."

"I don't remember ever saying that."

"Well, you should. Besides, I'm getting married."

Tiffany stopped dead in her tracks, and laughed, "You expect me to believe that! You're getting married. HA!"

"Yes, I am."

"Who is it then?"

"Nickole Dennis." Don replied coolly.

Tiffany burst out laughing, "Nickole Dennis! That dork with the bright red hair and the freckle's with the big glasses?"

"A lot has changed since we were juniors in high school."

"I don't think so! My feelings for you haven't changed." Tiffany spat,

"You should really leave." Don looked down at his watch, "I need to take care of some things."

"Well, I'm sorry to waste your time!" Tiffany stormed back down to her car and drove away.

Wednesday came, and Austin found himself sitting in Don's living room waiting for Nickole to show up so they could discus the final wedding arrangements. Don was sitting across the room in a big padded chair staring out into space. "Are you okay?" Austin asked,

"What?" Don seemed to wake up, "what did you say?"

"Are you okay?" Austin repeated the question,

"Yah, I'm fine. Just wondering if Nickole is ever gonna get here."

"She probably…" Austin started, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and sighed, "Addie,"

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

"No," Austin put the phone back in his pocket.

"And why not?" Don asked his interest increasing.

"I don't want to." Austin replied curtly.

"And why not?" Don repeated.

Austin sighed, "She just wants to talk…again."

"Again?" Don continued with his questions.

"Yes," Austin gave in, "She calls me all the time wanting to talk about what ever is on her mind. And she can go on forever! We don't even have that much in common and yet she calls and calls and calls! Now, I'm tired of talking. So I'm not answering."

Don sat in silence for a minute after Austin's outburst then let out an emphatic "Whoa,"

"Sorry, you asked." Austin said returning to normal shortness.

"You can't just ignore her."

"I'm not ignoring her…exactly."

Don looked at Austin, but before he could say anything someone knocked on the door. "Good Nickole's finally here." He said getting up and walking over to the door. But, when he opened the door, it was not Nickole who he saw. Once again Tiffany Davis stood on Don's front porch. "What are you DOING here?" Don exclaimed. Austin walked up behind Don and looked over his shoulder,

"Who's she?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the other day." Tiffany replied,

"There is nothing left to talk about." Don said hotly,

"Who's she?" Austin repeated a little more earnestly.

"Well, I think we still have some things to talk about."

"I DON'T!" Don began to get angry.

"WHO IS SHE???" Austin practically yelled.

"I'm Tiffany, Don's girlfriend." She replied.

"Girlfriend?" Austin looked at Don.

"Ex-girlfriend," Don corrected her, "She's my ex-girlfriend, from junior year."

"Oh, Tiffany Davis… I remember her, but you two broke up."

"See!" Don exclaimed to Tiffany.

"At least let me come inside where we can talk some more." Tiffany suggested. Don looked over at Austin who shrugged.

"Okay," Don said reluctantly. He stood back to allow Tiffany into the house. The three of them sat down in the living room. A minute of awkward silence passed. Then Don spoke up,

"You wanted to talk. So, talk."

"Fist of all, we didn't break up." Tiffany began. Don rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"What do you think happened when you moved, and we stopped talking?"

"I thought we were just talking a break to get used to the long distance."

"What part of 'this is not going to work…we're over' did you not get?"

"You didn't really mean that." Tiffany laughed,

"Yes, I did!" Don exclaimed, "It's taken you two years to figure that out. I never called you; you never called me. We were over, and we still are."

"Then we should get back together." Tiffany stated.

"WHAT?"

"We should get back together."

"Tiffany, I'm engaged to Nickole, remember? I'm getting married this weekend!"

Tiffany looked over at Austin, who nodded. Then she fixed her gaze on Don, "But I…" she stopped short. Once again someone knocked on the door. Don looked over at Austin,

"Nickole!" He jumped out of his chair and sprinted over to the door, but he stopped and turned back to the living room, "Tiffany!" he ran back over to her, "We've got to hide Tiffany!"

"What?" Austin and Tiffany said in unison,

"I'm serious. If Nickole sees her, who knows what she'll think." Austin and Tiffany stared back at Don with blank faces, "Austin, go answer the door. I'll find some place to hide her."

"This has got to be one of your worst ideas ever." Austin said as he walked slowly to go answer the door. Don turned to Tiffany and pointed her toward a closet.

"Hide in there." He said,

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not afraid of you fiancé."

"Just go," Don grunted pushing Tiffany inside,

"But…" she started,

"Please be quiet!" Don pleaded.

Austin opened the door, "Hey, Nickole," he said loudly.

"Umm…hi, Austin," Nickole replied. She looked around Austin and asked, "Where's Don?"

"Umm…." Austin hesitated looking nervously over his shoulder.

"I'm right here." Don said walking up to the door, and stepping outside he bent down and kissed Nickole, "How's your day been?" He asked casually, leading them back inside.

"It's been pretty good so far," Nickole replied, "Ann decided to stay at the house and take care of some paperwork for us, and she says she's sorry she couldn't come. And Ashley said to just fax over our decisions when we're through, and she'll get them in order."

"That's good," Don said as he and Nickole sat down on the couch opposite from the closet where Austin was now standing with his back against the door.

"So, I thought we should start with the seating arrangement for the reception." Nickole said getting out a seating chart.

"Okay," Don agreed looking over at the chart. A loud _thud_ came from inside the closet. Don and Nickole looked over at Austin,

"What was that?" Nickole asked,

"Oh, that was me." Austin lied. Another _thud_ sounded, and Nickole looked back at Austin,

"What's inside the closet?" She asked with a little giggle.

"Umm, nothing," Don said, "Now what were you saying about the seating arrangements?"

Nickole stood up and walked over to Austin and the closet. Austin stepped forward. As he did, Tiffany pushed the door open and emerged from the closet. "You can't expect me to stay in there all day." She said. Then she saw Nickole staring at her, "You must be Nickole." She said smartly,

"Who are you?" Nickole asked not taking her gaze off the blonde who had just fallen out of her fiancé's coat closet.

"I'm Tiffany Davis, Don's girlfriend; you might remember me from junior year."

Nickole looked from Tiffany to Don, "Girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend," Don said; Austin nodded.

"That's not true," Tiffany said to Nickole, "Why do you think he was hiding me in the closet? Don and I are still together." Nickole stood there is confusion and anger. "And," Tiffany continued, "He and I have been talking a lot lately. In fact, I was just here yesterday." Nickole looked at Don, her eyes filling with tears.

"Nickole," Don started; she pushed past him and grabbing her purse started for the door. "Nickole, wait!" He called after her, but she didn't stop. She started out of the house; Don chased after her, "Just let me explain!"

"Explain what?" Nickole spat angrily, "Why your old girlfriend was hiding in your coat closet? Why you hid her from me? Why you lied to me about who was calling you?" Don stopped following her. Nickole got into her car and drove away leaving Don standing in his front yard.


	4. Chapter 4

Nickole cried the whole drive home. Every word Tiffany said still rang in her head. She could hear Tiffany's words as clearly as though she was saying them over and over again in the car. By the time Nickole pulled in her driveway she had stopped crying. She calmly walked in to the house and up the stairs to her bedroom. Inside, Ann was sitting in front of the computer reading an e-mail written in all caps and bright red letters. "Hey," Nickole greeted her. Ann nearly fell out of her chair.

"I didn't hear you come in!" she exclaimed. Then turning back to the computer she hastily deleted the message and turned her very pail face back to Nickole.

"What was that?" Nickole asked looking back at the computer.

"What?" Ann looked back over her shoulder, "Oh, that! It was just an e-mail."

"From whom?" Nickole inquired suspiciously.

"Oh, umm," Ann hesitated, "nobody." She lied.

"Well 'nobody' seemed pretty ticked."

"Umm, yeah, they were." Ann stammered. Then looking at Nickole's face she quickly changed the subject, "What's wrong? You look like you've been crying. Where's Don?"

"Don," Nickole began, "is at his house…" she paused, "with Tiffany Davis."

Ann stood there is stunned silence, and then exploded. "TIFFANY DAVIS? You mean that blonde bimbo from junior year?"

"Umm…yah," Nickole said.

"She's that evil blonde who treated me like dirt!" the fire seemed to ignite in Ann's brown eyes as she began to pace the room. "What did she do?"

"She was in his closet!"

"…in his closet." Ann repeated bemusedly,

"They were obviously hiding her." Nickole continued.

"Who're they?" Ann asked,

"Don and Austin," Nickole replied, "They were hiding her in his closet. He just stuffed her in the closet when I got there. She was in the closet the entire time we discussed our _wedding_! I was just sitting there discussing where to sit my grandparents, and I heard this noise from the closet, and out she came!" Nickole ranted.

"Wow," Ann said sitting back down into the desk chair, "What did she do?"

"She started going on about how she and Don were still together, and how they've been talking behind my back. And then she said he still loved her." Nickole concluded. Ann still sat shocked looking up at Nickole.

"There's got to be some mistake." She suggested, "Don's not like that; he wouldn't do that to you; he loves you too much."

"I wish I still felt that way."

"Just you wait." Ann said standing up, "I'll bet he calls you tonight begging for forgiveness." She laughed lightly, "In the mean time, I'm going to dinner with Angelica, Allen, and his girlfriend Megan. I don't know if you met her, but they make such a cute couple."

Nickole smiled at Ann's attempt to change the subject, "No, thanks, I think I'll just stay here tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yah, you go have a good time; I have some thinking I need to do."

Ann reluctantly left for dinner, leaving Nickole alone in the house. She occupied herself with the TV and various magazines she found. She was in the middle of fixing herself dinner when her phone rang. As Ann predicted, Don was calling. Nickole sent the call to voicemail and continued with her dinner. "Nickole, it's Don. Listen, I really need to talk to you about this afternoon. Please call me back as soon as you get this message. I love you." Don hung up the phone, and looked over at the couch where Austin and Tiffany sat. "This is great, just great."

"I should go." Tiffany said standing up.

"Yes, you should." Don said coldly, "You've caused enough trouble for one day." Silently Tiffany walked to her car.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Austin asked as Tiffany's car sped away.

"No, I think she's smart enough to know when to stop."

"Are you going to call Nickole again?"

"No,"

"No?"

"I'm gonna go over there and talk to her face to face." Don finished,

Later that night Don sat in his truck outside Nickole's house. He made his way up to the house and rang the doorbell. No one answered. Don pounded on the door, "Come on, Nickole, I know you're in there! Nickole!" Still no one answered. Don went back to his truck, where he sat until he fell asleep. An hour later, a little red car pulled in the drive way. Ann stepped out of the car and, using her key, walked inside the house. Upstairs she found Nickole sitting in her bedroom watching TV.

"You know Don's outside in his truck, right?" Ann asked,

"He's still out there?"

"Yes, and I think he's asleep."

"He should go home. I don't want to talk."

"You need to talk to him. The guy is so in love with you it's pathetic. Didn't he call?"

"Yeah, he called."

"And, you didn't answer did you?" Nickole didn't reply. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't, and still don't want to talk. Okay?"

"Sooner or later you're gonna have to talk to him."

"I will…later."

Early the next morning Don woke up to someone tapping on his passenger window. He looked up and saw Nickole standing outside the truck in her pajamas holding two cups of coffee. Leaning over, he unlocked and opened to door to let her in, "Good morning," he greeted her.

"You sound too happy for a guy who just spent the night in his car." Nickole commented getting into the passenger seat.

"You're apparently talking to me," Don smiled, then added jokingly, "and you have coffee."

Nickole smiled back, "We need to talk."

"I tried to call you last night, but of course you already knew that, and I'm pretty sure you heard me try and knock down your door last night."

"Yah I heard; I didn't want to talk."

"I gathered that."

"I'm sorry. I was so stupid, but all that stuff Tiffany said…"

"…wasn't true!" Don interrupted her, "She said all that to make you mad, and it worked." Nickole looked hard at him,

"So you weren't hiding her because you still liked her."

"No, I hid her because I panicked. She showed up just a few minutes before you; I kept trying to tell her that she wasn't my girlfriend, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"What happened junior year?"

Don sighed, "We dated for a while, but I broke it off, and she moved. So, I was sure it was over until the other day."

"Why did you break it off?"

"It's a really long story for another time."

"Hmm…Where is she now?"

"She is on her way back to Georgia, where she belongs."

Nickole laughed, "I forgot that's where she moved."

"Yes, and hopefully she'll stay there, because there's only one girl for me."

"Really," Nickole teased, "who?" Don laughed and kissed Nickole.


	5. Chapter 5

"You want to have a pool party? Are you serious?" Nickole asked looking at Addie and Ann later that morning.

"Yes," Addie replied, "at my house for whoever wants to come."

"A pool party, instead of the typical bachelor and bachelorette parties,"

"Yes," Addie repeated,

"It is a really good idea," Ann jumped in, "I think it would be fun."

"I don't know." Nickole hesitated.

"We could have it at my house; I'll take care of everything." Addie suggested.

"Come on, please." Ann begged,

"Oh, okay. It does sound fun." Nickole gave in.

"Good," Addie started, "then be at my house at four o'clock this afternoon, and bring your swim suit."

"What? You already planned this." Nickole laughed,

"Yep," Addie answered, "and everyone's coming so you better be there."

"You knew about this?" Nickole turned to Ann,

"Umm...yeah,"

So at four o'clock that afternoon, the wedding party along with a few others was in Addie backyard. Addie stayed busy with the drinks while Austin and Chris were attempting to grill hamburgers, and Don, Michael, and Allen started a water gun war in the pool against Angelica and Megan. Ann was sitting with her feet in the pool when Nickole arrived with two six-year-olds. "Nickole, can Joseph and I get in the pool?" Nickole's little sister, Christine, asked.

"Sure," Nickole replied, "but stay in the shallow end, and away from the big kids with the water guns."

"Yay!" the kids exclaimed and ran off to the pool.

"I didn't know you were bringing them." Ann said, as Nickole walked over to her and sat down.

"Well, they wanted to come, and you did say that the wedding party was invited."

Ann laughed, "Yah, I guess I did."

"It's so funny; Joseph says he's a 'grown-up' since he's in the wedding. He thinks he's the best-man."

"Aw," Ann commented, "but he's gonna make a cute ring bearer."

"Yah, I just hate to break it to him." Nickole laughed.

"Hey," Addie said sitting down next to Nickole, "when did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago, and I brought Christine and Joseph. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. We should have some hamburgers soon… if Austin and Chris destroy the grill first."

Nickole laughed and looked over at the two guys and the smoking grill. Austin flipped the hamburgers. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "they didn't burn!"

"Finally," Chris said,

"You think you could do better?"

"I don't even want to try. Grills hate me."

"Ha-ha, at least I try." Austin said, looking over at Addie, who smiled at him, he moaned.

"What?" Chris asked,

"It's just Addie."

"What about Addie?"

"She's just annoying. You know?"

"No, I don't know." Chris replied, confused.

"She apparently likes me or something like that."

"And you don't like her?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Why do you care?"

"Addie is an amazing person; she's kind, caring, and a great friend. And you ignore her. You won't even be her friend. She deserves more."

Austin stood in shocked silence, "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. It's a good thing you don't like her, cause she can do better."

Before Austin could respond, Addie walked over to the grill, "How's it going guys?"

"Fine," Chris said,

"Yeah, fine," Austin agreed,

"Is everything ok?" Addie asked suspiciously,

"Yes, everything's fine." Chris answered,

"Yeah, fine," Austin repeated.

"Okay…whatever," Addie walked away.

"Okay, grooms men and brides maids, don't forget the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night. And, everyone else, don't forget the wedding! It's Saturday." Don announced enthusiastically as the pool party came to a close. Don and Nickole thanked everyone for coming then went back to Nickole's house with Ann. As soon as they reached the house, Ann ran upstairs to check her e-mail. Scrolling through the new messages, she found the one she was looking for. She had one unread message from Ann began to read the message.

_I know you're getting these, but I don't need you anymore. I heard through the grapevine that it is July 14__th__. No thanks to you. And I might decide to make an appearance. Who knows, it's a possibility. But remember our deal. You keep quiet, and nobody get hurt._

After reading the message Ann with shaking hands deleted it. After all she had done to stop this from happening he still might come back. Nickole walked into the room, "Are you okay?" she asked Ann, "You look sick or something."

"I'm fine," Ann lied, "I'm just tired. Where did Don go?"

"He went back home to get some rest before tomorrow. We should probably so the same."


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening at 2nd Street Baptist, Don, Nickole, and the rest of the wedding party gathered for the rehearsal. When Ashley arrived, she and Nickole began going over the details before they started rehearsing. "So," Ashley began, "you want just Don and the preacher to be standing up front, and the groom's men will escort the bride's maids down the isle, right?"

"Right," Nickole replied, "and Pastor Daniels should be getting here soon, so we can start the rehearsal."

"Do you plan to rehearse, or are you going to have a stand in?" Ashley continued,

"What?"

"Some people say it's bad luck for the bride to rehearse, and they use a stand in."

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Umm…I'll just do it; I'm not superstitious."

Ashley laughed, "Okay, well then as soon as your pastor gets here we can start."

Nickole looked over at the doors, "There he is!" A tall balding man had just entered the sanctuary.

"Okay everyone," Ashley yelled over the chatter of the group, "I need the groom's men, bride's maids, bride, and father-of-the-bride in the back, and I need the pastor and groom up front." Everyone walked to their proper places. Ashley followed Nickole to the back, "Who's the guy in charge of the music?"

"That would be Chris." Nickole answered, "He should be back there already."

"Where am I supposed to be?" Chris asked from behind Nickole.

"In the sound booth," Ashley replied, "Hurry up and get back there!"

"Umm…yes, ma'am!" Chris ran out of the foyer. As he rounded the corner he ran straight into a large young man. "Sorry," Chris exclaimed panting, "I've got to get to the sound booth. Ashley's mad." Then looking up at the stranger he asked, "Do I know you?"

"No," the young man replied, "but the sound booth is right through that door, incase you were wondering."

"Oh, thanks." Chris said, and then opening the door he entered the sound booth. "Hey, what's your name?" He turned back, but the stranger was gone.

Ashley turned toward the sound booth; Chris waved. "Okay, Chris, play number one. I already put in the CD." She ordered. Chris did as he was told. The sanctuary was filled with loud obnoxious sounds; everyone covered their ears but could still hear the screaming lyrics:

"_My love for you is like a rose, but it will never die!" _ The voice screamed, _"All I'll ever need is in your eyes that light up like a blue flame" _

Chris hastily stopped the CD and turned on the intercom, "Are you sure that's the right one?"

"NO!" Ashley screamed, "It's the one labeled 'Wedding Track'."

"Oh," Chris ejected and looked at the CD, "This one is labeled _Robert's Mix_. Give me a second and I'll find the right disc. Hang on."

Mr. Dennis laughed lightly as Ashley turned to Nickole, "What was that?"

"I have no idea," Nickole replied, "but it sounded familiar." She tapped Ann on the shoulder, "Do you know what that was?"

Ann looked at Nickole with a pail face, "No," she said softly. Then muttered under her breath, "Robert's Mix...Robert's Mix… I know that…of course,"

Nickole eyed Ann suspiciously for a few seconds until Chris' voice came over the intercom, "I FOUND IT!" He pressed play, and this time soft classical music played over the sound system. In pairs the bridal party made their way down the isle, and the rehearsal began.

Once everyone had finished eating, Austin stood up with his coke at the rehearsal dinner, and cleared his throat. The room fell silent. "Wow, okay, I didn't know that would work." Everyone laughed, "So anyway, as the best man I'm supposed to make a toast to the bride and groom to be. Unfortunately Don did not tell me this until about thirty seconds ago." Once again the room filled with laughter. "So, I've known Don ever since we took classes together back in 5th grade. He and I hated each other until 8th grade, but since then it's been a really good friendship. So as Don enters this new chapter of his life, I hope he and Nickole will be happy together and share as many fun memories with each other as Don and I have growing up." Then raising his glass he said, "To Don and Nickole," Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the happy couple. After the toast Addie walked over to the corner where Austin was standing.

"Hey," she greeted him,

"Hey,"

"That was a really good speech considering you came up with it on the spot."

"Thanks,"

"So," Addie paused for a second, "what are you doing the rest of the summer?"

"I don't know. I'll probably help Don and Nickole get moved into their apartment when they get back from the honeymoon."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"Yep,"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could do something."

"I don't think so." Austin asked.

"Oh," Addie's face fell, "are you gonna be busy with family?"

"No,"

"Are you going out of town?" she asked again,

"Nope,"

Addie stared at him, "Then why don't you want to hang out?"

"I just don't want to." Austin answered uncomfortably. "We don't have that much in common, and anyway I normally hang out with Allen and Michael."

"We do have stuff in common!"

"Like what?"

"Like…like…" Addie couldn't think of a single thing she and Austin had in common.

"That's what I though."

"But, you and I've been friends for a really long time." Addie stammered,

"Addie, I think we've grown apart. You have your friends, and I have mine."

Addie just looked at Austin her fierce brown eyes, and as her face turned as red as her hair she walked to the kitchen. Ann, who had been watching, stormed over to Austin. "What did you say to her?"

"What?" Austin asked shocked,

"You IDIOT! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Austin shook his head,

Ann glared at him, "Don't play innocent with me! I know you know she likes you. What did you say to her?"

"I just that I didn't want to hang out with her over the summer."

"Why did you say that?"

"It's the truth."

"But you should have told her in such a mean cold way!"

"Oh, you mean like you're doing right now."

Ann glared at him one last time before turning and walking off to the kitchen. Inside she found Addie sitting on a stool and crying. "I'm so sorry, Addie." Ann said handing her a box of tissues.

"I can't- I can't believe that I ever l-liked him." Addie said her voice shaking.

"I know. I hate to say it, but I told you so."

Addie rolled her eyes, "I knew you'd say that."

"Some where out there, there's the right guy for you, but I can guarantee that it is not Austin Douglas."

Addie laughed just as Chris came through the door. He spotted Addie crying. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Addie sniffed,

"Do you need anything?" Chris pressed.

"No thanks, I'm fine. It's just Austin."

"What did he do?" Chris asked angrily.

"He found out that I liked him, and then he was a jerk about it."

"I'll go talk to him." Chris began to leave the room.

"Wait," Ann stopped him, "I beat you to it. I already gave him an ear-full."

"Well, I should still talk to him."

"No," Addie said, "I don't want any trouble."

"Then how 'bout I take you home?" Chris suggested,

"That'd be great." Addie said standing up. She and Chris left the kitchen and walked to Chris' car. Ann walked back out into the dining hall, where she found Nickole.

"Why did Addie leave with Chris?" Nickole asked.

"She wasn't feeling well, and Chris offered to take her home."

"Oh, she looked pretty upset."

"She'll be fine. I'm sure of that."

"Who'll be fine?" Don asked walking up behind Nickole.

"Addie," Nickole answered, "she wasn't feeling well. That reminds me, I need to tell Angelica to bring extra shoes for tomorrow. I'll be right back." Nickole ran off toward Angelica.

"Only Nickole could be reminded of shoes by sickness." Ann commented. Don laughed and turned his head to look out the window. Outside in the darkness he saw a large silhouette of a young man in a base-ball hat. Then turning to Ann he asked, "Who's that?"

Ann turned and looked out the window, "Who's who?" she asked confused. Don looked back at the window. The figure was gone.

"Oh," he stopped short, "I must just be seeing things." Ann looked back out the window. All she saw was cars, nothing else.


	7. Chapter 7

Nickole and her bride's maids along with Mrs. Dennis and Christine arrived at the church at one o'clock, three hours before the wedding was supposed to begin. Addie and Angelica carried the dresses in while Nickole began to get ready with Ann and Mrs. Dennis' help. "Can I help?" Christine asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, you can." Nickole answered kindly, "You can go find your dress and your basket and put them of there on that chair."

Christine beamed, "Yay! But where's my headband?"

"I have you headband." Ann answered. Christine excitedly ran off into the other room. Ann laughed, "I'm trying to figure out who's happier about today, you or Christine?"

Two hours later, Nickole's hair and make-up was done, and she and her bridal party were all in their dresses. When Ann walked into the sanctuary she saw Joseph and Chris arriving in the foyer and walking into the sound booth. She quickly followed to meet them. "Don't touch anything." Chris said to Joseph as Ann entered the little room. "This is very special equipment. You don't want to mess it up for Uncle Don and soon-to-be Aunt Nickole's wedding, do you?" Joseph's blank face stared at Chris.

"I think you lost him at 'soon-to-be'." Ann commented,

"Probably," Chris agreed,

"So where is everyone else?" Ann asked sitting down next to Joseph.

"Allen was having some issues with his tux. So, they were waiting for Megan to get there so she could fix it."

"Oh, will they be coming soon?"

"I really don't know, but…oh," Chris looked out the door, "there they are."

Ann walked back into the foyer where she saw Austin, Michael, Allen, and Megan. Megan quickly strode over to Ann, "Hey, I love your dress!"

"Aw, thanks. You looked great too, but where's Don? He's supposed to be her by now."

"Um, he said he needed to take care of some things before he left. He should be coming soon."

"He supposed to be here now!"

Just then Ashley entered the building, "Is everything okay?"

"Don's not here." Ann stated rolling her eyes,

"He was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, if it's any consolation the caterers are here; I saw them around back."

"At least something's going right! I'll go back there and make sure they know where to set the tables." Ann left the foyer and walked to the dining hall leaving Ashley alone.

"Excuse me, where are the dressing rooms?" a voice asked. Ashley turned around as saw a tall young man in a baseball hat standing behind her.

"Um, for whom, the bride or the groom?" she asked,

"I need to find the bride." He answered,

"Go down the hall and take a left; it'll be the last door on the left."

The young man slowly made his way down the long hall and around the corner. He could see the last door; he began to walk slowly and quietly, that's when he heard someone behind him. He turned sharply, and Don's fist collided with his face. Eddie Singer lunged himself at Don, who narrowly avoided the attack, just as Austin and Ann rounded the corner. Austin hastily joined in the fight. Ann backed away staring in utter disbelief of what she was seeing. In a matter of seconds Don hit Eddie across the head so heard that he fell unconscious to the floor. Panting, Don and Austin fell back onto the wall. "What was he doing here?" Don asked catching his breath.

"I have no idea." Austin answered. Don looked at Ann, who remained silently staring at Eddie.

"Ann?"

She looked at Don with wide scared eyes, "Why do you think he's here?" she asked sarcastically.

"But how did he know?"

"It was an accident." Ann said her voice shaking.

"What was an accident?" Don asked looking at Ann.

"A few months ago I started getting these e-mails; I didn't know they were from him. They just asked about school and stuff like that. So I replied. When he found out that he had the right e-mail address he started asking me about the wedding. But I didn't reply. Instead I did a search on the address, and then I found out who it was. So, I told him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't. He apparently found out from someone else when and where the wedding was. He told me that if I decided to tell anyone about him that something bad would happen."

"You didn't think something bad wouldn't happen anyway?" Don asked angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Ann exclaimed, "I didn't know what else to do! I didn't say anything because I was afraid, and I panicked when I heard that song last night."

"That song that Chris played by accident?" Don asked,

"Yes, on the CD _Robert's Mix_. You remember Robert Laughlin. He and Eddie were best friends all through high school, and Robert helped him write that incredibly stupid song. I should have said something when I heard it, and I thought maybe he was just trying to scare Nickole, but she didn't even recognize it."

"It's okay." Don assured her. "It's all over now. We just need to find someplace to hide him until the police can pick him up. They should be here soon."

"You already called the police. How did you know?" Ann asked confused.

"It's a good thing I was late, because I saw his truck parked out back. So I called the police and ran inside so I could find him. Ashley helped me with that."

Ann sighed, "Why couldn't this wedding be normal?"

Austin laughed, "Because it's Don and Nickole's wedding,"


	8. Chapter 8

The ceremony began smoothly with Mrs. Dennis and Mrs. Anderson being seated at the front of the sanctuary. Then Chris successfully played the right music, and the bride's maids in their light blue gowns and the groom's men in their sharp black tuxes began to make its way down the isle to where Don and Pastor Daniels were standing. First, Angelica came escorted by Allen, followed by Addie and Michael. Ann and Austin came next. This time Addie felt no jealousy. Finally, Christine and Joseph tottered down the isle. Christine was enjoying herself, tossing flower petals enthusiastically onto the rug, while Joseph disgustedly held her hand.

Once the little couple made it to the end of the isle, the guests rose as the bride entered the sanctuary. With her father at her side Nickole floated down the isle. Her gown shined brightly in the sanctuary lights and contrasted beautifully with her gleaming red hair. Don could not take his eyes off her. When she and Mr. Dennis reached the front of the sanctuary, Pastor Daniels turned to Mr. Dennis and asked, "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"Her mother and I do." Mr. Dennis replied, then lifting the veil he kissed Nickole on the forehead and sat down next to Mrs. Dennis whose eyes filled with tears. The pastor continued the ceremony by reading scriptures and explaining the responsibilities that come with marriage. Then turning to Don, he began the vows.

"Do you, Don Anderson, take this woman, Nickole Dennis, to be your lawfully wedded wife; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; honoring her, and forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Don answered,

Pastor Daniels repeated the vows to Nickole and waited for her response.

Nickole smiled at Don, "I do."

"Then may we have the rings, please?" Pastor Daniels asked, and Joseph stepped forward with the two rings.

"Don, place the ring around Nickole's finger and repeat after me…"

Don did as he was told, and repeated the words, "I, Don Anderson, take you Nickole Dennis, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; till death do us part."

Then turning to Nickole the pastor continued, "Nickole, place the ring around Don's finger and repeat after me: I, Nickole Dennis, take you Don Anderson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; till death do us part."

She could not help but smile as the words stumbled from her mouth, "I, Nickole Dennis…"

"Seeing as you have made these vows in the presence of these witnesses, it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Don, you make kiss your bride."

As Don kissed Nickole all the guest stood up and started clapping. All the teachers from AHC were there. Sra. Ramirez, Mrs. Brown, and others proudly watched the happy couple as they strode back up the isle arm in arm.

The guests crowded around the table as Don and Nickole cut the cake. Ann greeted her parents, who made it back just in time for the wedding, and Addie sat at a nearby table with Chris. "So did Austin say anything to you today?"

"Nope," Addie replied curtly,

"Good,"

"Good?"

"Yes, because he doesn't deserve you." Chris explained. Addie beamed. "You are such a unique girl," Chris continued, "Your personality amazes me. Don't ever let any guy like Austin make you feel less then what you really are."

"Thanks, Chris,"

Chris kissed her on the cheek, "No problem,"

Ann, who watched from across the room, smiled softly. She then turned and watched the newly-weds as Don shoved cake in Nickole's face. Ann was laughing along with the others when a voice whispered in her ear. "Guess who."

Ann whipped around as saw a tall blonde college freshman, Josh Wilson. "What…" Ann stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to see my best friends from high school get married, and I wanted to surprise you." Josh said leading Ann over to a table and sitting down.

"But you said you couldn't come."

"There was a sudden change of plans. Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I just…" She dropped her voice down to a whisper, "I just haven't told anyone about us yet."

"So you don't want me here?"

"No, no, I couldn't be happier that you're here. I just…" Josh stopped her from saying anymore as he kissed her.

Over by the cake, Don nudged Nickole as she finished wiping the cake off her face, "Look over there," He motioned in Ann and Josh's direction, "It looks like Ann's been holding out on us."

Nickole looked over at the table and laughed, "Wow," blissfully ignorant of the events before the ceremony, Nickole looked up at Don and smiled, "This is gonna be a great summer."


End file.
